marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Darmo (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Sidearm | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Kaila (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hall of Heroes, Hightown, Spyre | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Metal body | Citizenship = Spyrican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, guardian, leader | Education = | Origin = Spyrican Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Hightown, Spyre | Creators = Dan Slott; Sean Izaakse | First = Fantastic Four Vol 6 15 | HistoryText = Sidearm was the leader of the team known as the Unparalleled from the planet Spyre. Just like his comrades, Sidearm was exposed to cosmic radiation gifting him with meta-morphic abilities over his molecular structure. Brought together by the all-seeing Overseer, Sidearm and his fellow teammates became their planet's champions. Sidearm was dispatched along with Citadel and Sky to deal with a terrorist bombing that occurred during a ceremonial wedding. To protect the people, Sidearm morphed his arm into a huge shield deflecting all of the debris that dispersed due to the explosion. Once everything calmed down, Sidearm and the others were called back to the Hall of Heroes to report back to the Overseer about the increased attacks that they have been putting a stop to. Once there, the Overseer believed the likelihood of these incidents being connected was no mere coincidence. But as their meeting came to an end, an alarm went off that the Unparalleled had never heard before even though they knew what it meant, that their greatest threat had made it's way to their planet. A rocket ship had entered Sypre's atmosphere predicting the prophecy of the aforementioned arrival of the Four-Told. As the team made it to the location, Sidearm jumped on to the side of the rocket, transformed his arms into metal blades, and began to cut through the hull of the vessel. An elongated arm stretched out from the hole and punched him off but Kor ended up catching Sidearm in midair. All of a sudden a flaming being flew out of the rocket to fight the Unparalleled as the ship crash-landed on the shore of a beach. Sidearm, Citadel and Belter triple teamed the orange monster after he had exited the rocket. Sidearm tried his best to distract the creature long enough for Citadel to take him down but he ended up punching Citadel in the face and then began to throw Sidearm and Belter around like the were mere puppets. Citadel finally got the chance to strike by kicking the creature over the border wall and into Lowtown territory. After that, Sidearm ordered his team back to base as the other Four-Told had been captured. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Stretching Category:Regeneration Category:Self Sustenance Category:Liquid Form